Divided We Conquer
Divided We Conquer is the second episode of Season One in Dusk Chronicles. Summary Alek recruits Ruby to find out more of what Dennis knew when it turns out that it may lead to something about her family. Bianca decides to ask out Derek. The new detective in town begins to interview people and seems have unusual methods for getting information from people. Ian attempts find out more about Ruby, but she instead reveals something to him that causes him to dig even further. Brian's need to find a good story leads him face to face with a dark cloak stranger. Synopsis At the church, people have assembled for Dennis' funeral. Still at the steps of the church stand Ian, Bianca and Claire discussing what they saw and not telling anyone about it. Claire then asks Ian where Sabrina is and he then tells her that she had to go to visit her grandmother. It then cuts to a scene of Sabrina and Avery having sex at his house. Then it goes back to the three of them talking again and Bianca asks where Ruby is, and what reason she could have for not being there. Ruby is walking up to the cabin and then Alek pulls up with his motorcycle. After getting off the bike, he goes to the door and asks her is she sure that no else is around; and she assures him that they're all at the funeral. He asks her how they were supposed to get in there and she shows him a screwdriver; at which time he tells that that'll never work, and by the time that last word leaves his mouth, the door is opened and the two go inside. Back at the funeral, the three walk in and look for a place to sit and that's when Brian walks up to them to get a possible scoop on this story. Ian reminds him that he's in a church, so he backs although lets Ian know that he will find out what's going on around here and walks off. After sitting down, Bianca starts talking about how annoying Brian been lately, but Claire calms her down by telling her that he's harmless. Ian looks behind and see Dennis' father Donald Freeman comes through the door and walks to the first row where he comforts his ex-wife Shira Freeman. Ian then talk to Claire and Bianca about his shock that he came back after everything he did. Claire then suggest that maybe his son's death was his only reason for coming back, and Ian slightly agrees with some skepticism in his voice. At Avery's house, Sabrina has gotten dressed and is about to leave when Avery stops her by asking where she is going; and she tells that she's going to her grandma's house, so she can make her alibi stick. He tells her that she has tells him soon before someone else does, but she assures him that no one else knows about them. He then turns on the TV, which shows a video of the security surveillance camera that shows Ruby walking away from the baseball field; which causes Sabrina to get worried. Back at the cabin, Ruby asks Alek how he got her number and he tells her, he got it from Dennis. She then asks him why he gave her number to him, so he tells her that he said hat if he needed someone to hack into a computer; then she was the one to go to. She asks him why should she help him and he tells her that Dennis was helping her look for her parents. She then shuts him down by telling him that he never found anything, but then he tells her that he lied. She asks why would he lie, and Alek insinuates that maybe she didn't meet his price; and she agrees that it's probably possible. He goes to his bag and takes out the laptop and hands it to her, and asks her does she think she can have done by the weekend; and she says sure. After the funeral, they are back on the front steps of the church and that is when they meet police chief Gordon Ramzy, who formally introduces himself and asks that they all come in for questioning, but informs them that it's just a formality. They tell him ok although they doubt that they could really tell him much. He tells him that he'll see them soon and leaves with the three exchanging looks with each other looking suspicious. Ruby returns home where she is confronted by Miss Edna about where she was and she tells her that she went by the funeral about the kid. She then tells her that she didn't even know him, but then tells her that he was the guy that she always talked about that was good with computer. Satisfied with her answer, she tells her that she likes to know where she is. She tells her that she promises that will and then asks if minds that she goes to the Rush Zone. She tells ok but just be back by dark. As she walks out the door, she runs into Ian who greets her with a hey; she responds with hey and continues walking. He asks her how come she was absent from the funeral, and she tells him that that's not any of his concern; and adds could he not say that so loud. He tells her about the new police chief that going to be questioning people, but she assures him that she will stick to the story. He then asks her why can't she look him in the eye when you talk, and she turns around looks at him; and asks him is that what he's talking about. He says yeah and asks her about the feeling that she got back at the cemetery, but she immediately stops him and tells him that it was nothing. He asks another question regarding what she felt, but she stops by telling him that doesn't he have more important things to worry about. He asks her like way and she takes out her phone and shows him the picture. His reaction surprises her which makes her ask if he knew; he tells her that he had his suspicions, but had nothing to go on. He asks her to send it to him and she asks him why; and he says to just send it to him, which she does and he walks off, and in the distance Brian is seen watching the two. He then proceeds in the direction of them, until he gets a call from Rochelle telling him to meet her at Rush Zone and says ok; and leaves. At Bianca's house, she talking with her dad about going out tonight at which point, Claire comes through the door and asks if she's ready; but she tells her that she was about to go to her room and get ready. The two go to her room, once in there she looks through her closet for something to wear. Claire asks her where is she meeting him and she says at Rush Zone. She also asks does he know that he going to be on a date with and she responds by saying it will be complete surprise to him. She says ok and tells her that she would join her, but she has cheerleading practice. She tells her that that's ok, and that she'll be fine on her own; and continues to get ready. At Ruby's house, Ian has been waiting in the bushes for Miss Edna and when he sees her leaving the house to get in the car; he becomes relieved and gets ready to get ready to get out of the bushes. When the car drives off, he immediately runs toward the house and goes to back door at which he finds a key under the mat and opens the door and goes in. He begins to look for something that might explain Ruby's behavior and goes in her room to continue his search. He then looks behind her pillow and sees a book and puts it in his jacket. As he heads out the back door, he hears a voice and turns around to see Miss Edna sitting in the chair. She tells him that she guess that Ruby was wrong about him being the only guy among the popular that was normal. He tells her that he was just looking for her because he had to talk to her about something important. She tells that if he leaves right now then she won't call the police, and so he leaves. At Rush Zone, Brian and Rochelle are sitting a booth talking about going to the party that's suppose the party of the year. He then remembers something that he forgot at the school and leaves to go get it, but assures her that he'll be back in time to take her home. Bianca walks in and looks over and sees Derek, then walks over and asks if the seat was taken; so she takes a seat. The two stare at each other for a minute and he asks if she wanted anything to eat and she says yes, so he proceeds to order for her. At the cabin, Ruby goes there and begins to hack the computer. She gets a call and look at the phone and sees that it's Ian, so she answers it and asks what he wants. He asks her how did she get in the cabin and that is when she turns around to see him standing at the door. She tells him that it was pretty easy and asks him what was doing with her diary, at which point she takes it out of his jacket. He immediately asks how she knew and she tells him that there's a tracking device on it. He seems impressed and tells her that he didn't read it, but was still curious about she was hiding, so she begins to tell him about the nightmares; and how they started since she got to the city. After finishing practice, Claire begins to walk out of the door while carrying some of her things, but she accidentally bump into Alek and drops her stuff. Before he continues walking, he turns around and picks her stuff up and gives it back to her. She thanks him and asks him what his name is; he tells her that it's Alek and she tells him hers. He tells her that he'll see her around. Brian walks into the office and notices that the office has been ransacked and many of his papers are gone. He then hears noise which causes him to walk down the hall following the sound. He reaches a room where he sees someone in a black cloak burning papers, he tries to exit quietly, but accidentally alerts the person to him. The black cloaked figure grabs him and begins to choke him, until Alek shows up and pushes the person away; causing the person to take off running. Alek helps Brian and asks him is he is ok, he says yes and tells him that he dropped something. Alek walks over to pick it up and it is revealed to be a cell phone. Back at Rush Zone, Bianca and Derek are talking and laughing, Derek then asks Bianca was this a date; and answers yes, she tells him that she hopes he's not too mad. He tells her that he can make it up to him next time and she repeats his last words "next time". He says sure and gives her his number and offers to walk her to her car. Back at the cabin, Ruby is still telling Ian the rest of the story and how she's helping Alek in order to find out about her parents. He tells her that he understands and that being different isn't that bad. Although she asks him to promise not to tell anyone about the nightmares and he says of course. She changes the subject by asking him what he plans to do about Sabrina, and he responds by saying that he'll deal with that later. She then decides to look at the picture again and sees a blurry figure in the background and shows it him. They both wonder what it is and she takes out her laptop to hook up her phone and the get picture on her computer; and get a better look at it, and see that it's a black cloaked figure. They both wonder who is and Ruby recalls how Alek saw someone just like that at the cemetery. Suddenly they both hear someone's voice and turn around to see Alek and Brian, who tell them that they both saw the person. They all wonder what this person might want and what the person might be after. Just as they begin to wonder, Ruby gets a headache and sees images from the cemetery and sees two black cloaked figures. She eventually comes to and tells them what she saw. They all then wonder what's in store for them. The lightning strikes then it shows a scene of a black cloaked figure at Archie's Quarry disposing of papers. With Ruby's voiceover following saying "In the midst of a terrible storm there is always a calm silence before the real chaos begins. Some divide in order to conquer, but if we're going to survive this fight; we're going to need to stick together." Cast Main Cast *Ian Ladino *Bianca Moreno *Claire Sanchez *Brian Newman *Alek Santiago *Ruby Guest Cast *Sabrina Monroe *Avery Martin *Donald Freeman *Shira Freeman *Gordon Ramzy *Edna Cook *Matthew Moreno *Rochelle Cooper *Derek Hasson Locations *Duskville Notes *Ian finds out about Sabrina and Avery. *Ruby has a vision about that night. *It is revealed that there are two dark cloaked figures. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1